


With the Courage and Voice of an Angel

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, implications of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that the reader is a great singer and a decent pianist. While the boys are questioning a bar owner, the reader fools around on the stage's piano while singing to themself. the boys walk in and catch you in the act. </p>
<p>As a child, the reader witnessed her father and mother die in a fire at the hands of a demon. After years of being in the foster care system, she eventually runs away and strengthens her ties to the world of the hunters. But her memories and experiences have left her scarred. When she joins Sam, Dean, and Castiel on a hunt for a demon, the dark memories rear their ugly head. Through the reader's own strength, resilience, and courage...And a little help from Castiel, she faces her past and refuses to let it continue to haunt her.</p>
<p>But when the demon turns out to be the very one that murdered her parents before her eyes as a child, things get tense.</p>
<p>Will they be able to end the demon before it finishes its quest to kill the reader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The club looked a little dingy from the outside.

Its windows were darkened with what you hoped was professional tinting and not dust. The door creaked a little when the owner had opened it for you and the Winchesters.

"Well, ma'am, we'll leave Y/N here to take notes of the damage while we ask you a few questions. Do you have somewhere we can speak?" Sam tugged on the hem of his suit jacket.

"Oh, absolutely." The owner nodded her head vigorously and lead the boys around the corner. As soon as you heard the sound of a door clicking shut, you pulled the EMF reader from your purse.

The place didn't give off any overt signs. It all seemed to read like a normal place with no signs of unusual disturbances. That was, until you looked at the demolished bar.

The faint sound of cloth fluttering came from behind you. You cast a glance over your shoulder.

Castiel was poking around the other side of the room. His long coat billowed as he turned to address you. "Have you found anything?" The husky tones of his voice were loud in the quiet.

"Nothing, yet."

He nodded to himself before gazing at you. "I will check the premises."

He turned the corner and vanished.

You bit the inside of your cheek and returned to the task at hand. The metal and chrome were dented as if an elephant had been dropped on the sleek surface. The glass mirrors behind the bar were cracked and pieces were missing.

It would have taken a massive amount of strength to create such damage with only an impact. Your first thought had been demon, but there'd been no traces of that. Spirits were seemingly out, too. Maybe it'd been a werewolf?

Your heels clicked on the shiny floor as you walked around the room again. Sam and Dean were still in the other room. There was no sign of Cas. You checked the clock on the wall and shot a glance at the piano on the small stage.

It'd been years since you played. But your fingers itched to touch the glossy black and white keys. Biting your lip, you climbed the few stairs and dropped your purse beside the big black instrument. The bench squeaked quietly as you settled. The keys were cool and smooth beneath your fingertips.

Slowly, began to fiddle with the keys. Gradually, it all came back to you.

The music flowed from the piano as your fingers danced across the keys. You began to hum the words to the song. Soon, though, your voice was raised and you were singing. You became lost in the music, eyes sliding shut as your hands floated over the monochromatic slivers.

As the last notes of the song faded to silence, a set of hands began clapping. You jumped, the legs of the bench scraping against the floor.

You stood quickly and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. You cleared your throat and gathered up your purse. "My apologies. I do believe your piano needs a little tuning."

The owner gave you an odd look before smiling. "Thanks for telling me. You know, you're more than welcome to come back and put on a show when you're not working for these two." She hiked her thumb at Sam and Dean.

You refused to look at either of the boys. As soon as you all left earshot of the woman, you knew that they would begin to tease you.

Sam and Dean bid their good-bye's and then the door closed after you.

Castiel was waiting by the Impala, his hands hanging loose at his sides. His head tilted slightly in that way of his. "You have a pleasing singing voice, Y/N."

Sam's elbow nudged your shoulder. "Yeah, hey, Y/N, you've been holding out on us."

You glared at the ground as you walked towards the Impala. "Oh, shut up."

"I will meet you at the motel," Castiel murmured.

Dean and Sam nodded at him.

"Yeah, since when did you get the set of brass pipes?" Dean asked as he ducked into the driver's seat.

Your fingers plucked at a loose thread on your jacket. "When I was little."

"Church choir or something?" Dean joked.

"My dad always sang to me," The memories had your eyes stinging a little. "When he was home, you know. Mom taught me how to play the piano. I haven't, ah, I haven't done either in a long time."

Sam made a small sound. "I'm sorry, Y/N. We shouldn't have made fun of you for that."

You kept your eyes glued to your knees. "Yeah, well. Whatever. I guess it is kinda weird. A hunter that can do that kinda stuff." A lock of your hair fell from your loosened bun and tickled your cheek.

"What'd your dad sing to you?" Dean suddenly asked.

You blinked in surprise, meeting his gaze in the rear-view mirror. He seemed genuinely interested.

"Um," A small smile lifted the corner of your mouth. "Mostly jazz and blues, some country. Classic lullabies when I was a little kid. Our favorite was Amazing Grace."

That'd all been before your father had come home...Different.

You'd been only a child, still. Your father's car had pulled into the yard and your mother had suddenly stopped playing the piano by the living room. You heard something being splashed outside. _Mama, what's wrong_? Your mother had scooped you up just as your father had busted through the front door with his boots. Only, it really hadn't been your father anymore. His loving gaze was filled with terrifying black. Your mother had shoved you towards the emergency door as she went for the shotgun on the mantle. He had backhanded your mother and reached for the stove's pilot lights.

You'd watched as your father doused your mother in gasoline and as fire raged from him to her and to the house. Some how, some way, you'd made it out of the burning house with only minor burns. You'd been passed around the county. From home to home to home...

"Y/N?" Sam's voice broke through the darkness of your memory.

You blinked quickly and bit your tongue. "Yeah?"

"Lost you, there, for a minute."

"Sorry."

The Impala pulled into the parking lot of the motel and you grabbed up your purse.

"I'll, ah...Call me if you need anything." You began walking toward your house, heels clicking against the concrete of the sidewalk.

The wind gusted, tearing a few more strands of hair from your bun. The hair stuck to your lipstick and you tucked it away behind your ear irritably. You fished through your purse for the keys as you climbed the stairs to the little house you called home.

The white paint that layered the exterior was peeling in some places. The chimney had been boarded up a long time ago and was now merely a decoration. The windows were small and the view inside was hidden by thick curtains. The front door groaned as you shut it behind yourself. With a sigh, you kicked off the heels and tossed the purse onto the coffee table.

After checking around the house, you climbed the stairs to your room and cast off your blouse and skirt. The pantyhose had practically become glued to your skin at some point in the day. It dangled off of the edge of the wastebin when you threw it to the side. You pulled the elastics and pins from your hair and shook it out. When you'd scrubbed your face clean of the lipstick and blush, you began to feel a little better.

In a pair of broken-in and ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and a loose flannel you jogged down the stairs to the kitchen. The fridge was mostly bare. With a heavy sigh, you made a mental note to run to the store in the morning.

Soon, the pan on the stove was hissing happily as you scrambled eggs. You scarfed them down while they were still piping hot. As you moved around the kitchen, you sang softly to yourself. You weren't really aware of it until you reached the crescendo of a song. With a shake of your head, you bit the inside of your cheek and went back to drying dishes.

There was the faintest sound of rustling behind you.

Instinct had you whirling, pistol untucked from your waistband and in your hand.

Castiel didn't seem too surprised at your reaction. His hair looked a little messier than usual, sticking up in wind-blown tufts. His tie was a bit crooked and the shoulders of his coat were speckled with rain.

"Why did you stop?" His words caught you off guard.

You tucked the gun back into your waistband and wiped a bit of soap off your hands with the dish towel. "Hello, to you, too."

A tiny frown wrinkled his brow. "I am sorry. I didn't want to disturb your singing when I arrived."

A blush flooded your cheeks as you reached for the knobs of the cabinet above your head. The dishes clinked together as you returned them to their proper places. Your fingers twisted on the counter when you ran out of things to do.

You turned, snapping the towel and folding it neatly. "No. It's fine. You just startled me. I'm more worried that I could have accidentally shot you."

Castiel's eyes narrowed slightly. "I would have healed myself. You would not have meant the action out of malice, would you?"

"No! No, of course not." You ran a hand through your hair nervously.

When Castiel was around you, you felt awkward and shy and strange. Your tongue tied and your mind kind of fuzzed over. Mostly, you tried to ignore those things. It helped to avoid looking at the angel at every possible turn. And to avoid thinking about him. You bit at your cheek again and refolded the towel.

"Why are you here, anyway?" A thread of fear knotted around your throat. "The boys are okay, right?"

"Dean and Sam are fine, Y/N." Castiel shifted in the corner of your vision.

He stepped in close. Heat radiated off of him and your abruptly aware of the smell of rain and smoke and him.

Your stomach bunched. You moved, putting the table between you and him. "So, um, is there something else? Has there been another attack?"

You set the towel down on the table and began rolling the sleeves of your flannel down.

"No. All is well."

You frowned, glancing up and finally looking at him. "Then why are you here?"

"Dean asked me to check in on you." The words stopped abruptly and his lips pressed together.

"Oh. Well. Consider me checked." You expected the angel to leave now that his errand had been run.

Castiel moved again, nearing the corner of the table closer to you. You mirrored the movement subconciously, keeping the distance between the two of you. His head did that curiously adorable tilting thing and his brows drew down. He moved again. You shifted around.

"My presence makes you uncomfortable." His words came out as a statement rather then a question.

"W-what? No." No way you were gonna spill the beans. "It's not you. I just, I don't have a good history with people when they get close to me."

That was actually truth. None of your relationships had ever ended well. Romantic or platonic. You'd stopped trying to find any hints of companionship when you were fifteen. Sam and Dean were really the first people that you'd ever let breach your walls. And even now you walked on egg shells around them.

There was a long pause in which you felt Cas' eyes burning into you. You fidgeted under his gaze and wished you hadn't cleaned up so fast.

"Can I do something for you?" You asked, half hoping that he'd finally get the hint and leave.

"Actually, yes."

 _Shit_. No dice, then. You braced yourself. "What?"

Castiel was the one to look away this time. The action had you blinking in surprise.

When he spoke his voice was a little lower and he glanced up through his lashes like he was embarrassed. "Would you sing again? For me?"

Your hand slipped on the rung of the chair back you held. "Sing?"

"Yes. Like you did in the establishment and just now." His eyes turned...Soft. " _Please_ ," He tacked on.

"Well, um." You straightened and felt another blush creep up your neck. "I guess since you asked nicely. What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything. Whatever you desire." He seemed to lean forward in anticipation.

You cast around your mind for something, anything. But Castiel's eyes on you were too distracting. You shut your eyes tight to block out the sight of him and pretended that it was just you in the room. After a moment, the words came.

" _Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_..."

It felt..Nice. Your mind settled as you sang. The last notes faded and you realized as you lowered your head, that you had been lifting it toward the cieling with the higher notes. It'd been a habit your father had always teased you about.

The thought sobered you immediately. You cleared your throat and blinked.

Castiel leaned forward across the table, palms flat against the wood. His eyes seemed to be glued on you.

You bit your lower lip and glanced away. "Sorry. I'm a little out of practice. It's been a long time since I sang that." Ten years to be exact. Your eyes stung a little and your chest kind of hurt. A single tear ran down your cheek and you clapped your hand over it before Cas could see. It was too late for that, though.

The angel was at your side in a heartbeat, fingers wrapped around your wrist as he studied you. "Are you hurt?"

A choked laugh made your sides shake. You swiped at the traitorous tears. "No. I'm fine. It's just...That song. My father and I used to sing it when I was little. It was our favorite."

"It has been a long time since you sang it?"

"Ten years," You whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying all over you."

You pulled your hand from his grasp and turned, bolting up the stairs and folding yourself on the bed.

 _Fucking hell_. You'd gone and done it now. Castiel would surely think you crazy.

You wrapped your arms around your knees and buried your face in them. God, you were so _damaged_.

You almost missed the sensation of the mattress dipping at your side. A warm hand touched your shoulder. You jumped at the touch and tensed violently.

"Y/N, I am sorry if I caused you to be sad." Castiel's voice was surprisingly soft. "May I ask why you don't sing often?"

Your head lifted from its cradle of your arms. "It makes me remember. When I remember, it hurts."

"What do you remember?" Castiel's side pressed against your's. His arm slid across your back and pulled you against him as his other hand wiped a tear from your cheek.

A shudder wound through your body. It'd been years since you last confided in anyone.

Suddenly, words were leaking from your lips. You spilled it all out; your family and their deaths, the county home and the families you'd been passed to like a bag of damaged goods, and what had happened at each home. You told him all about your fears and experiences with fellow humans.

And then, to your horror, more truth came out. "You make me feel safe, Castiel. And other things. But I think I feel safe with you."

Immediately, you bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut tight. "I-I'm so sorry. Pretend you didn't hear that. I'm-"

"I understand, Y/N." The arm around your shoulders tightened and then your head was touching Castiel's shoulder. "May I embrace you?"

By this point, you could have sworn that your cheeks were the color of tomatoes. You nodded anyway, spine stiff and fingers fisted.

Gently, so, so gently, his arms wrapped around you. Your head tucked beneath his chin and warmth soaked through your clothes and into your skin. You could hear his heart beating and the air moving through his lungs. The scent that clung to his coat was uniquely Castiel.

And, for the first time in years, you felt yourself relaxing in the arms of another person. He just held you, his chin resting atop your hair and his arms encircling you. There was no fear or choking distrust. There was no overwhelming urge to get up and run. It was... _Peaceful_.

"Your strength and resilience is amazing in its scope, Y/N. Many would not have had the courage to continue such paths after what you have endured." Cas' voice was low in your ear. His breath teased the skin there and ruffled your hair. "A human with the courage and voice of an angel."

You opened your mouth to refute his words, but no sound came. Heat scalded your cheeks and you tried to hide it by burying your face into his coat. A large hand palmed the back of your head and cautiously stroked over your hair.

"I am pleased that you feel safe with me. I will endeavor to keep you from all harm."

"I can take care of myself, Cas. I've been doing it for years. I can keep doing it." The words were muffled by the cream colored fabric of his coat. "But, thanks."

"No thanks are needed. I will do as I have said. You will be safe with me." His voice had grown huskier, more intense.

Those arms had tightened their hold on you like he could protect you from it all by the simple expedient of his embrace.

Your chest lurched. When you twisted to look up at his face you blinked in surprise. His brows were drawn down and his blue eyes blazed with an almost violently tender look. The kind that you'd only seen a few times. Your father had looked at your mother that way. The fierce affection coupled with a look that dared anything or anyone to try and take it away or hurt it.

Love.

Castiel's eyes glittered with it, the blue depths shimmering and glowing as his pupils expanded and contracted infinitesimally. There was an almost unbearable tugging sensation from the vicinity of your heart. Your vision blurred as more of those damned tears flooded your eyes.

Cas frowned, "You are upset?"

"No." You swiped at the tears. "No, I'm having a lot of feelings right now that I don't know what to make of."

A tiny, wry grin lifted the corners of his lips. "You are not alone in that."

Another blush had you ducking your head. You were at a loss for words.

Cas seemed to sense that and very gently set you away. He rose, hands hanging at his sides as he cast around for a minute. "Y/N, would-would you like me to come back after I have notified Dean of your safety?"

You almost could have sworn that there was a hint of shyness in his voice.

"I-I would. That is, if you wanted to. You don't have to if you don't want to-" The words stuttered out as you fiddled with a lock of your hair.

"No. I would very much like to. I will return to you soon."

When you glanced up, he was gone.

You rolled from the bed and quickly removed your socks and ducked beneath the covers. After living on the run for years, you'd grown accustomed to sleeping with clothes on. The extra layers gave you a sense of security. You were less vulnerable the more you wore.

You'd just begun to close your eyes when the distinctive sound of Castiel's arrival came. The quilt bunched up at your waist as you sat up. Suddenly, this all felt like a bad idea. Would Cas be comfortable laying down with you? Would you be able to keep calm and collected?

"Would you be agreeable to my joining you?" Castiel motioned vaguely with his hand to the empty space on the bed.

"I would not do anything untoward." Those eyes had regained that soft look as he waited for your words.

"Um, sure." You hunkered back down beneath the blankets and rolled slightly to give him some more room.

To your surprise, Cas shrugged off his coat and suit jacket and toed off his shoes. The bed dipped beneath his weight as he slowly sprawled out behind you.

All of a sudden, his body heat touched every bit of your back, even through the quilt and sheet. Instinct had you tensing violently, spine stiffening and lungs squeezing tight. It was a minute before your body realized that this was Cas, not the aggressors of your memories. When your mind remained calm, you took a fortifying breath and rolled.

Your chest collided with Castiel's and his hands caught at your shoulders as he blinked down at you.

"Is this okay?" You asked, curling against him beneath the blankets.

There was a beat of quiet before he answered. "It is oddly pleasurable."

"If it makes you uncomfortable..." You began to ease away. God, that'd been a stupid move.

One heavy arm suddenly draped over your side and pulled you right back against his chest. "It is curiously pleasing. Do you enjoy it?" He glanced down.

Conflicting feelings chased each other round and round inside your head. Eventually you nodded.

"I feel safe. You're very warm, it feels nice." The last bit slipped past your teeth unbidden.

A tiny smile made his mouth move up again. Silence reigned and you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are implications of physical and emotional abuse in this chapter; as well as the implications of blocked sexual abuse at the hands of a foster home.

Light filtered through the crack in the thick curtains of your window. The brightness of the dawn seeped through your eye lids.

With a deep sigh, you curled in closer to the body of warmth that shared the bed.

Your mind abruptly went blank as you rolled to the opposite edge and came up with the pistol from your nightstand in your hand. Tangled hair fell over your shoulders as Castiel gazed up at you.

Your arms trembled as you set the gun back down. "I'm sorry. I'm used to waking up alone-"

In truth, you'd never woken up with someone at your side. In most cases of sharing beds, things had ended...Badly.

"I understand." Castiel's voice grounded you back in reality.

He was sitting up now, back against the headboard. His dark hair was ruffled and his cheeks were a little pink. His shirt was wrinkled. In that moment, he looked positively adorable.

Your chest did the funny lurching again. You hovered at the edge of the bed, unsure of how to react to any of this.

Castiel patted the mattress. "It is only dawn. Would you like to rest some more?"

Your body was still warm from sleep and him. The feeling was nice, a little nerve-wracking, but nice. "No, I'm awake now. Anyway, I'm sure you have better things to do than keep me company. More important things." Surely he did.

You weren't even sure why he'd apparently stayed the whole night. Sleep wasn't a necessity for angels. Had he just cuddled you all night?

Castiel rose from the bed. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt down and slipped his shoes back on. "I would on Dean and Sam if you were not disagreeable to it."

"That sounds like a good idea." You tucked a lock of hair behind your ear and covered a yawn with your fingers.

Cas straightened his coat. "I will only be a moment."

"I'm fine, now, Cas. You don't have to stick around."

Those blue eyes caught at your's. He frowned slightly. "I would like to return. I enjoy your company immensely."

A blush heated your already warm face. "Well, ah. I guess, if you want to. Hey, you can invite Dean and Sam over for breakfast while you're with them. That is, if it's not too early for them."

He nodded. "I will ask them. I will be back shortly." And then he was gone.

You jumped in the shower and combed through the bedhead that had snarled your hair. With your skin pinked from the hot water and fresh clothes on, you descended the stairs.

Castiel was wandering around the first floor, head tilting this way and that as he studied everything. He turned at the sound of your footsteps. "Your home is exceptionally protected."

There was an undercurrent of praise in his voice.

"I laid the traps and stuff when I first moved in. The wallpaper, rugs, and flooring hide it all. It'd be practically impossible for a demon to make it far." You took pride in your home, as ridiculous as it sounded.

Hunters weren't supposed to have homes. They were nomadic, following cases and keeping humans safe. Granted, you'd never been able to afford much in the way of furniture or fancy things. Hunting didn't pay a lot and odd jobs were only enough to pay the bills. Your home was Spartan, you guessed. It had never bothered you, though.

"Most humans have other items, photographs and such."

"I've never really had any of that." You crossed your arms over your chest after pushing wet hair away from your neck. "Are Sam and Dean coming over?"

Castiel turned away from the walls and glanced over his shoulder. "Dean was perturbed by the early hour but assured me that both he and Sam would join us."

"Good." That meant that you would have time to re-establish the walls between you and Cas.

They'd crumbled last night and without their presence, you felt incredibly exposed. Like a nerve poking through a gaping wound.

"I'll, uh, get started making breakfast." It'd have to be eggs and toast and bacon, seeing as that was pretty much all you had. You bustled around the kitchen, a towel slung over your shoulder and humming softly. The bacon popped and sizzled, the pans scraped over the burners quietly.

There was a knock at the front door. You reached up to the towel and began to wipe your hands clean.

"I will get it." Castiel's voice issued from behind you.

"Thanks." You moved the mass of scrambled eggs around the pan and returned the towel to your shoulder.

The front door creaked as it was opened. Familiar voices rang out. Boot-steps sounded heavy against the floor.

"Hey, Y/N." Dean's voice still held a trace of sleep.

"'Morning." Sam didn't sound nearly as tired as his brother, but then, the boy always sported dark circles beneath his eyes. The kind that came from nights staring at anything, avoiding sleep lest the nightmares attack. It'd taken a long time for your's to fade.

"I'm sorry for how early it is." You reached into the cupboard for plates.

"It's fine. It'll give us more time to look over the case." Sam's voice came from right behind you. "Do you want some help?"

"No, no. You go sit down." You snapped the towel at him as a smile pulled at the corners of your mouth.

Sam smiled back. "If you insist."

Dean was already slumped at the kitchen table, head tilted back and eyes shut. Castiel was looking at him oddly, that frown back again. You set the plates before the boys.

You nudged Dean's shoulder with your elbow. "Breakfast tastes better while it's hot, sleeping beauty."

One eyelid lifted and gave you a baleful stare before he sighed and leaned forward to take up his fork. He muttered something about early risers. You shot a questioning glance at Cas. His head shook in response. You sat down with your own plate.

"So, what did you guys find out from the bar owner?"

Sam wiped his hands together. "Not much of anything else that we hadn't read from the papers or got from the other witnesses. Some guy came in and bee-lined for the bar. He just picked the girl up out of her seat and.." He mimed a tossing motion. "He left after that. Knocked the bouncers clean off their feet."

"It's weird. And she mentioned nothing about the man's eyes? Or anything like that?"

"Nada." Dean pushed his plate away and sighed contentedly. "Got her number, though."

" _Dean_ ," Sam muttered, giving his brother an eye roll.

Something niggled at the back of your mind. "Wait. What was the girl's name again, the one who was killed?"

You pushed your chair back and strode over to the counter beside the fridge. With a hop and a shimmy, you climbed up and stretched until you reached the tiny cabinet above it. Inside it rested the small black book with all of the hunters' names you'd ever met.

Dean made an amused sound in the back of his throat as you hopped back down from the counter.

"Ah, Laura Mathers." Sam answered.

The brittle pages crackled beneath your fingertips as you flipped through the coded pages. The name rang a bell. Your fingers came to rest on a page.

"It was an alias," You handed the book to Sam. It was dwarfed in his large paws. "I met her on the road. a case in New York. A vampire nest. Her real name was Lauren McKay."

"So you knew her?" Dean questioned.

Your shoulders lifted in a noncommittal shrug. "Not well. She gave me a few of her aliases and her number before we split after cleaning out the nest. I didn't connect it until just now."

"Demon's got balls going after a hunter like that in public."

You gathered up the dishes. "It is odd."

"More than odd." Sam pulled his bag over from the chair beside his and withdrew his laptop. In minutes, his eyes were glued to the screen as he jotted down notes.

You were up to your elbows in soap when Sam clapped his hands together. "So, get this. There have been thirty other killings like this in the past ten years. There was a whole bunch of them in Maine in the beginning and then they're all over the place. It's...There's no rhyme or reason or pattern."

"Maine?" You asked, frowning. "Whereabouts was the first murder?"

"Ah, the Haroldsons in Milbridge."

Your skin went cold. "And there were more in Maine?"

"Most of them, yeah. Carricks, Traces, Fredericks, Townes, Barnes, Clauses, MacFees, Browns, and Gundersons. All from the same area."

Water dripped as you braced your hands on the counter. Black spots dotted your vision and your breath stuttered.

A warm hand touched your shoulder. "Y/N, what is wrong?" Castiel asked, voice low and concerned.

"The names. There were others in different places?" You gasped out.

"All over the country. New York, Connecticut, Florida, Wyoming, Colorado..." Sam rattled off the names and states. With each word, you shook a little more. "All of them had witnesses claiming they saw an unknown man fleeing the scenes."

"You're wrong about there being no connection."

Sam turned in his chair as you wiped your hands against your jeans. Castiel's hand still rested on your shoulder. Three sets of eyes burned into you.

"What do you mean, Y/N?" Dean sat up a little straighter. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Me." The word was a choked sound. "I'm the connection."

Sam's face screwed up. "You? How does that figure?"

"1999, Milbridge, Maine. The Y/L/N family." You whispered.

Sam turned and you heard his fingers typing rapidly. There was a long pause and then Sam began to read out loud. " _July 4th, 1999 the Y/L/N's home was destroyed due to a house fire caused by arson. Authorities say that it was a murder suicide that took the lives of two adults. The surviving child escaped with minor burns and will be placed in custody services_..."

As he read the article, Castiel stepped closer and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. Your fingers clutched at his coat as you swallowed thickly.

"It wasn't a house fire. I was the surviving child." Your words seemed to stick on your tongue. "My father came back from a hunt possessed. He-he lit himself on fire and then my mother. I was saved by the fire-fighters. But I saw it all. The fire wasn't an accident."

"I'm so sorry, Y/N." Sam's voice was hoarse.

You knew about the Winchester's own family history. It was said that their mother had died at the hands of a demon who liked fire, too. From what you heard, only Dean had been old enough to remember it. You'd been five when you'd watched your parents burn.

_Five_.

The police hadn't believed you when you tried to explain what had really happened. You were only a child, after all. And children imagined things. Especially when they were afraid. No one had believed you. Not the social workers or parents, officials or teachers, the other children had been terrified of you.

It had only gotten worse as you aged. The homes had gotten seedier. The hands that cared for you lingered innappropriately or connected like anvils against your skin. You'd always been the freak kid with no family no matter where you lived or who you were with. You were terrified of everyone and everything. At fifteen, the partner of the foster home's parent figure had snuck into your bedroom. That'd been the night that you ran away.

"Y/N?" Castiel's voice was just as gentle as it had been last night when you spoke to him of your past. With a shudder, you opened your eyes.

"Why the ten year gap?" Sam asked.

"It's when I started hunting."

"You were only fifteen. And alone? You hunted all by yourself?"

You nodded. "I learned as I went."

"Holy shit," Dean muttered. "You're damn lucky you didn't get yourself killed."

A bitter laugh left between your teeth. "Am I, though?"

The arm around you tightened and you could have sworn that a low growl emanated from Castiel.

"So you think that this demon laid low because it thought that it had wiped out your family and then began killing again when you started hunting?" Sam's brows were drawn down as he tapped his pen on the table.

"It explains the gap. It may be trying to track me down by way of everyone that I've come in contact with."

"And now it's here." Dean drilled his knuckles into the table top.


	3. Chapter 3

Your knees felt weak as you pulled free from Castiel's hold and slumped into one of the kitchen's chairs.

You'd tried so damn hard to put all of that behind you. _So damn hard_.

You'd researched every creature your father had ever told you about. His journal had been lost in the fire. But bits and pieces of the stories of his exploits still rattled around your head. With only the clothes on your back and an old hunting knife from your father's collection, you trekked across the states. Libraries were your refuge during the day. At night, you hid anywhere you deemed safe enough. Sometimes it had been a church, a homeless shelter, the beneath the bleachers of a school, other times you'd squatted in foreclosed or abandoned homes.

At sixteen, you'd killed your first monster; a spirit that hunted young women and eventually drove them to insanity before causing them to take their lives. You'd barely managed to salt and burn the bones before the latest victim succumbed.

Trial and error had been a cruel teacher.

You'd met hunters along the way who had shared their knowledge with you upon hearing your father's name. You'd always wondered why, if your father had been so known, why no one had ever come to your aide. It'd become apparent eventually.

In Connecticut, a family of hunters had been killed by a gang of werewolves. The mother and father had watched as their children were gutted before their eyes before they suffered the same fate.

Children were a liability.

A weakness.

You understood the reasons why no one had wanted you. _An exposed nerve_ , you thought again.

"Do you think it knows that you're here?" Sam's voice pierced through your thoughts.

You scrubbed a shaking hand over your face. "I have no idea."

"Did Lauren know that you lived here?"

"No, I was still wandering when we met. I never talked to her again after that."

"Who else besides us knows that you've got a home here, Y/N?" Dean's jaw was clenched.

You thought hard, casting around. "Thomas Sumner from Tennessee and his partner."

Sam clicked at his keyboard. "Anne Lewis?"

You swallowed. "They're dead, aren't they." It came out as a statement instead of a question.

Sam glanced up, "I'm sorry."

You inhaled sharply. "It's fine. All I ever mentioned was that I was working the county from then on unless I got called away. I don't give out my residence to just anyone. I'm not stupid."

Dean gave you a look.

Your walls cracked again and emotion bubbled up, hot and sticky. "What?"

"You're the one who hunted without any training. That's practically asking to be killed...Or worse."

The chair scraped as you rose. "You have no idea what I went through, Dean Winchester."

Those green eyes hardened. "I think I do. It doesn't excuse-"

Heat raged in your chest. "Do you know what it's like to be passed from home to home, family to family? Do you know what it's like to have people call you crazy when you try and tell them that the world isn't safe? That there are monsters out there? Do you know what it's like to be afraid every single second of every day? Afraid of the sounds in the night? Of the people who are supposed to care for you? You have no idea of what I went through so _don't you even fucking pretend_ that you do. That makes you no better than the others who abandoned me."

Hot tears stung your eyes as you ran up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Anger and humiliation and regret and sadness were clawing beasts inside of you.

You lashed out, balled fist striking the wall and punching a hole through the wallpaper and plaster as you released the pent up emotion with a scream. Abruptly, your knees crumpled and you were on the floor. Your head lowered, hair hanging around your face as the tears began to fall.

God! You were so _fucking sick_ of crying!

You raised your fist to smash at the floor. A hand caught your arm as it descended.

Your head whipped up.

Bold blue eyes clashed with your's before they dropped to examine your bloodied and bruising knuckles. You tried to pull away from Castiel's hold as he probed at your fingers. A hiss of pain escaped from between your teeth. Maybe Dean had been a little right. Punching a wall was pretty stupid. Especially when you needed to be in top fighting condition. Your fingers clenched into a fist, nails digging into your palm. Your bones screamed with protest and you hissed again. Castiel wrapped his hand over your own. There was a moment of warmth and a mild flare of pain. The blood looked odd on the healed skin of your hand.

You ducked your head away from the angel's eyes. "I'm sorry about all that. I just...I got so mad and-" You made a frustrated sound.

"Your anger was justified. I am also angry with Dean for his assumption of your lack of intelligence." Castiel was knelt on the floor by your side, still a head taller than you. His dark brows were drawn together as he frowned.

You jolted. "But, Dean's your friend. You shouldn't be angry with him. If anything, you should be angry with me for shouting at him." In all your life, no one had ever taken your side over anything.

Castiel's head canted. "Do you wish me to be angry with you?"

"No. It's just, usually when I do something like that...People leave and don't come back.Or I have to leave." You glanced away. "I shouldn't have said all those things back there. Dean already thinks I'm weak. A real hunter would have been able to protect themselves. I- I was to weak. I wasn't strong enough. _Goddammit_."

You wiped at the tears again. "I thought I was past all this."

" _Y/N_ ," Castiel's voice seemed to catch as he spoke. "There is no shame in crying. You are not weak for doing so. You are a testament to your trials. You have strengthened and grown into a fearsome hunter. You should take pride in that and continuing your family's legacy."

"Oh, Cas." You flung your arms around his neck.

After a moment, his arms wound around you as he pressed you to his chest. His words helped patch up those ragged scars that had been festering. They weren't healed, no, but the edges were beginning to touch. It was a while before you pulled back.

"Thank you, Cas."

His cheeks looked to be a little pinker than usual as he glanced down. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Everything you've done for me. It's been a long time since...I don't think I remember feeling...Whole. Thank you. It means a lot."

"I merely spoke the truth to you. You have proven to be one of the most resilient and beautiful hunters I have ever met in my existence." Heat crept up your neck and you ducked your head.

Castiel made an amused sound and you glanced up, surprised. You'd hadn't heard him laugh or even display a sense of humor before.

A tiny smile lifted his lips as he peered at you. "So confident in battle and brave in the face of danger, yet, so shy." His hand reached up, carefully tracing the edge of your jaw. "You are an enigma, Y/N."

"I'm nothing special, Cas. Just a hunter with a rocky past. Not really different from any of the others."

"You are, though. Different, that is." His eyes sharpened. "Y/N, would I be being too forward if I kissed you, now?"

Surprise had you blinking rapidly. "I-You...You want to kiss me?"

"If it would not cause you discomfort. I understand if you do not wish to. Your past experiences-"

Did your memories give you pause? You'd be lying if you said that they didn't. But at the same time, Cas had been nothing but gentle, kind, and supportive toward you. You liked him a lot, not that you were going to ever tell him.

Steeling your courage, you nodded. "I'd like that, I think." Your words came out hushed as you bit your lip.

Castiel's head whipped up and the hand on your jaw moved to cup your cheek. "You are sure?"

"Kiss me, Cas. Please." Very, very slowly, he leaned closer.

His breath tickled your skin as his lips first brushed over your's.

The kiss was sweet and soft and had your heart aching. It was the perfect first kiss. His forehead touched your own as he withdrew and inhaled sharply. His lashes lifted and bright blue was all you saw. Your breath mingled as one hand laid on your side and the other cupped the back of your head.

"That was..." His voice was husky.

"The best kiss I've ever had." You whispered.

Something like pride flared in his eyes. "Truthfully?"

"Truthfully."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel tugged you to your feet. His face darkened a little.

"Dean is praying to me. He'd like to apologize to you."

You frowned. "If he really wants to say he's sorry, then he can say it to my face."

You smoothed your hair out of your face and rubbed your cheeks to remove any tear stains. You squared your shoulders and took a deep breath. "All right. Let's go do this."

Castiel followed you down the stairs.

Sam was still at his laptop, fingers flying over the keys in between taking down notes. His face was a little red though, as if he'd been yelling.

Dean was leaned up against the counter, placing you dishes in their respective cabinets. At your entrance, both boys looked up. Dean seemed to be looking at anywhere but you. Sam glared at his brother and cleared his throat loudly.

Dean turned, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "I, uh, put your stuff away for you."

Sam gave him a look and Dean's shoulders raised as his head jerked back a little.

His eyes finally met your's. "Listen, I'm, ah, really sorry about what I said. You were right. And I'm sorry."

You nodded. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Sam sighed. "Now that we've shaken hands, can we please get back to the case?"

"Gladly," Dean resettled in his chair. "What've you got?"

"I tracked down Lauren's records of where she's been in the past few months. Nothing really suspicious there. But," Sam flipped a page of his notes. "Get this, a few months ago, things started going awry a few towns over. Strange weather phenomenon, crop failure, a few strange deaths-"

"Rockby," You affirmed. "I headed over there. There was definetly traces and signs of a demon in the area, but I combed that town for two weeks. I found nothing."

"Well, apparently, you weren't the only one. Lauren's records show that she was in town at the same time." You frowned. "I never saw her. Not once." "The signs faded when she left town."

A cold finger traced its way up your spine. "Could she have been possessed?"

"It's a possibility." Dean's eyes were narrowed in thought. "Doesn't really fit, though."

Castiel was no where to be seen when you turned around. You frowned to yourself.

Sam typed some more and made a sound of approval. "She was staying at the Route 99 motel here in town."

"I can drive us there-"

"There is no need." Castiel's voice issued from the doorway.

The three of you turned in tandem.

"I just returned from there. The room has been picked clean by your law enforcement. However, in another room I cam upon the abandoned vessel of a demon. The body was severely damaged by what appeared to be battle wounds."

Dean sat up straighter. "Anything else? Any clues for the Scooby gang?"

Castiel's brow furrowed. "I do not understand that reference, Dean."

Sam rolled his eyes at the older Winchester. "Was there anything else unusual, Cas?"

The angel switched his gaze. "Just the empty vessel."

You rose and began to pace, fingers pressing against your temples. "The demon could be anywhere, be anyone in this town. Hell, in the county. It could have skipped town for all we know." That was a fat chance, though, and you knew it.

"I don't think so, Y/N. If we're right about all of this, then that demon isn't going to give up until it's dead or you are." Sam tapped his pen against his paper again.

"The only thing we can do is continue to canvass the area and keep our eyes peeled." Dean stood and stretched. "Well, Sam. Whattya say that we head into town and do some lookin'?"

Sam closed the lid of his laptop. "I've done about as much as I can do with this. I guess that it's the best lead we've got right now."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had long set and the four of you were no closer to tracking the demon down.

Grudgingly, the boys had returned to their motel room. And then, only after Castiel had assured them that he would watch over you and keep you from danger.

The sky was a dark shade of the deepest navy blue when you parked the car on the front drive of the lawn. Stars were just beginning to peek out like tiny white needlepoints. You stared up at them for a minute, smiling at a memory for once.

"My mama used to say that the stars were holes in heaven's floor where the angels could look down on us."

Castiel's face turned towards your's as you stared at the sky. "It's not true, but I do believe that it is a nice notion."

You grinned. "I figured as much. That doesn't make it any less beautiful, though."

"Your beauty is far more enrapturing." Castiel's voice was soft.

A short laugh puffed into the air. "Thanks, Cas. I'll trust your judgement on that."

You leaned away from the car and climbed the stairs. The front door creaked open and you locked it tight behind the two of you. You removed your jacket and tossed it onto the couch. "Thanks for staying the night with me again."

"It is no trouble." Castiel waited for you to ascend the stairs before he followed after you. "You are far better company than Dean and Sam."

You laughed again as you flipped the lights on. Castiel's face was lit with a smile when you glanced at him over your shoulder. His eyes were soft and gleamed in the yellow light.

"What?" You asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Your laugh. It's very pleasing." Seriousness steeped his tone.

This angel made your heart squeeze whenever he said something or gave you that little look.

He stepped in close, eyes never leaving your's. "Y/N?"

You swallowed. "Yes?"

"I would like to kiss you again."

Your cheeks heated. Warmth curled in the pit of your belly. "I'd like to kiss you, too."

The blue of his eyes darkened as his pupils expanded. And then, his lips were on your own, just as sweet as before, only this time he lingered a bit longer. His hands swept up your back. One arm curved around your waist as his other hand cupped your chin. For the first time in a long time, you felt want sizzle through your veins. The kiss deepened and Castiel's tongue crept out and traced your lower lip.

You gasped against his mouth, hands flying to his shoulders. Very slowly, he licked into your mouth. Your fingers carded through his hair as you met his advance. Your skin felt too tight, too warm.

With a gasp, you pulled away. Your eyes squeezed shut tight as you fought to catch your breath. Desire was fogging your mind.

Castiel's voice was husky when he spoke. "Was I too forward?"

You shivered as his hands stroked over your skin, covered in clothing though it was.

You pressed your lips together and shook your head. "I-I'm feeling a little..." Heat flooded your cheeks. "I want more than a kiss from you, Cas."

His hands tightened their hold on you and then you were flush with his body. Heat emanated from him. You shivered again.

"I would as well, Y/N." The admission had you stifling a moan.

He touched his forehead to your's. "If at any time you become uncomfortable or desire to stop, I will follow your command. I will not press you or attempt to make you feel unsafe with me."

You nodded and shyly pressed your mouth to his again.

Soon the heat between the two of you burned out of control. Castiel shrugged off his coat and jacket and began to unbutton the front of your flannel. The material fluttered to the floor. You pushed him back until the backs of his knees met the edge of your bed and the both of you toppled onto its surface. You pulled your t-shirt over your head and resumed nibbling at his lips as you struggled with buttons of his shirt.

You fanned your hands over his chest as his fingers traced up and down your spine and sides. The scent that was uniquely Castiel had your mouth watering. You half-realized that the two of you were arching your hips together as you kissed and your hands roamed.

Suddenly, Castiel rolled, taking you underneath him. You gasped as his mouth came down, expecting him to turn hard and domineering. But he remained just as patient and soft as he had been when the two of you had begun. His mouth brushed along your jaw and then he planted tiny open-mouthed kisses down the column of your throat. He kissed along the lines of your collar bones as his hands wandered.

Need burned through you as your fingers twisted in his hair. He stopped just above the swell of your breasts before rising to his elbows. You made a sound of disapproval and tried to draw him back down.

A tiny grin bared a flash of white teeth as those hands of his skimmed up your sides. His fingers elicited shivers of delight as he traced patterns onto your ribs, chest, belly, and thighs. His eyes glittered in the lamplight. His lips were moist and reddened by your kisses. Desire was etched into his face as his breath left him in quickening intervals.His shirt hung open and snagged on his shoulders. Castiel shrugged it off before wadding it up and tossing it to the floor.

His hands dipped to the zipper of your jeans. Maintaining eye contact, he drew the metal tongue down and slowly tugged the material off of your legs. For a moment, he just stopped, eyes wide and unblinking as they took the sight of you in. Under his gaze you felt every bit as beautiful as he said you were.

His pink tongue flicked out and ran over his lower lip. The sight had your belly clenching and your thighs pressing together.

" _Cas_ ," You groaned.

Your lips meshed as he came back over you. His hands came to rest just beneath the bottom edge of your bra. Long fingers rasped over the material and made your mind fuzz. You arched you back.

" _Please_ , Cas."

And then, his breath was gusting over your bare chest. You couldn't find the need to care about just where your bra had gone. Those warm lips trekked downwards. Slowly, carefully, he kissed around one taught peak.

His lashes fluttered as he glanced up to meet your eyes. Again, you arched, a desperate sound in your throat. Warm, wet heat surrounded your nipple as Castiel's fingers kneaded your other breast. Pleasure swirled through you, but you needed more. More of his touching.

"Please, Cas. _Please touch me_." You grabbed at his free hand and pressed it against your hip.

You involuntarily bucked into the touch. " _Please_."

The sound that left his throat was low and hot. His fingers dipped underneath the fabric of your panties and traced the curve of your hip.

"You're certain?" Castiel's voice was low and his breath tickled you skin.

You nodded. "Please, Cas. You're driving me wild, here."

And then, cool air kissed your skin as your panties went the same way as your bra. Castiel's hand unhurriedly trailed over your mound. Your thighs fell wide in surrender as one long finger traced along the folds there. A strangled whimper left your lips and something flashed in Cas' eyes.

And then he began to talk. He told you how beautiful you were right then, all flushed and gasping.

He panted in your ear how much he liked the feel of your skin and the sounds you made.

"Like music," He whispered against your mouth.

With that, you toppled from the edge and trembled beneath his body. He peppered your skin with kisses as he released his own groan at seeing you come for him. Your fingers ran over his shoulders and back.

"I _need_ you."

His throat worked as his eyes shuttered in bliss at your touch. You rolled, coming up kneeling between his knees. You pulled his pants off and then his underwear. The sight of him aroused had heat boiling in your veins.

Carefully, you straddled his hips and took him in hand. Slowly, gently, you eased down. He filled you so perfectly, stretching you until you wanted to cry out with the pleasure of it. When your hips brushed his and you experimentally rolled your body against his, he made that sound again.

Castiel propped himself onto his elbows, eyes wide and glued to you as you lifted your hips and then pushed back down. This time, you both moaned, heads falling back. It was a short time before you were grinding down against him, desperate for release. His hips bucked beneath you as he panted.

With an animalistic growl, he rolled again. He looped one of your legs over his arm and began to piston into you. His mucles rippled in the light, skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. The grace of his movements was breathtaking. He hit some hidden spot inside you and then you became a creature of pleasure. Your body quaked and your fingers dug into his skin as you shouted his name.

" _Castiel_!"

His head tipped back and he uttered a sound that was purely animal.

As he joined you in the exquisite pleasure, you could have sworn that for one second you glimpsed his wings. They were as dark as night and reached the span of the room as they fanned wide and their feathers shivered.

Castiel collapsed, rolling you both to your sides and tucking you to his chest. His hands brushed strands of hair from your face as you tried to keep your eyes open.

"I did not hurt you in any way? I apologize. I lost my control for a moment." His voice broke through the bliss.

Your lips stretched into a smile. "No, Cas. That was...amazing. You're amazing."

There was a beat of quiet.

"I was right." Castiel murmured in the silence.

You sighed against his chest. "About what?"

Blue eyes captured your's. "Your sounds of pleasure are like music."

You blushed and hid your face in his shoulder. " _Cas_!"

"Have I offended you, Y/N?"

"You can't just say stuff like that!"

A tiny frown marred his features. "It is the truth."

"Just, _shh_." You sighed. "I want to remember this forever."

You must have fallen asleep at some point.

Your fingers stretched across the sheets as you reached for Castiel. The other side of the bed was still warm but empty.

You sat up and ran a hand through your hair. Was it raining?

The faint sound of water trickling sounded from outside.

You stretched and rolled from bed and coughed abruptly. It was much too warm.

Something hung in the air in front of your eyes, obscuring your vision.

Like a rubber band, your mind snapped to awareness.

_Smoke_.

Quick as a shot, you yanked on a pair of jeans and a shirt while jamming you feet into your boots. You shoved a knife into your belt and boot just as a wracking cough caused you to double over.

The smoke was growing thicker. You patted your way along the bedroom wall to the door. The wood was scalding to the touch and took three good kicks to bust wide. By the time you stumbled through, your lungs were screaming for air.

Fire licked at the walls in great orange and scarlet tongues. Thick black and grey smoke hung over the room as you thundered down the stairs and slammed against the front door. No matter how hard you pushed or kicked, the slab of wood remained immovable.

Choking on the cloying air, you grabbed the nearest chair and threw it against the window. Glass shattered, raining down in crystalline droplets. You took a running start and launched your body through the jagged opening. Broken glass snagged at your clothing and bit at your bare arms.

You rolled in case any sparks had caught on your clothing.

The sound of your coughing drowned out the approach of the arsonist. You dimly heard the crunch of boots on gravel and then something heavy slammed into you.  
  
A large hand tangled in your hair as an arm yanked you up against a man's body. "It's been twenty years, darling. Did you miss me?"  
  
You tried to scream but all that escaped was a choking gasp. Your fingernails dug into the skin of his arm as you thrashed wildly. The demon swore and shook you roughly. Pain made you gasp when his fist connected with a gash you'd received from the broken glass. 

Your fingers caught the hilt of the knife in your belt.

In one move you slammed your boot down on his foot and smashed your head back into his nose. The demon yelled out as he was forced to release you. The two of you circled around each other as you wheezed. Blood ran down your arm and cheek, hot and sticky. You feinted right and then slashed out with the blade.

A deep cut opened up just under his eye as he jumped back. "You've learned! I remember how you cried those pretty tears and yelled for your mama and papa as you watched my fire eat them up."

Rage boiled and you bit down on it. Anger was a distraction.

"Oh, how your daddy fought me when I took him over." The demon grinned and swung his fist out. You dodged. "He was strong. But not strong enough. It's a shame I didn't stick around to watch them die."

Your hate frothed over and you screamed raggedly, throwing your knife. The blade sank into his chest as you yanked the second out of your boot. The demon reached down and plucked the weapon from his body like it was no more than a thorn. He began striding purposefully toward you.

The sound of a roaring engine cut through the night as a black Impala skidded onto your street and careened onto the lawn. The doors flew wide and the Winchesters were sprinting across the grass.

The demon turned and raised his hand.

Castiel's eyes flashed in the darkness. His face was stormy as his hand met the demon's forehead. "You will not harm her or them."

The cold threat in his voice was enough to freeze ice.  Brilliant white light flashed as the demon thrashed wildly against Castiel's hand. The body fell to the ground in a heap.

Slowly, you sank to your knees in relief as you gasped in air. "Cas." His name was a hoarse whisper.

The angel was there in an instant. Warm hands ran over you, sealing the flow of blood and clearing your lungs. You gulped in air and let yourself lean against his chest as your body shuddered.

  
  
  
  
~The next morning~

The four of you watched as firefighters crawled over the remains of your house.

Castiel's finger were twined with your's behind a fold of his jacket as Sam and Dean leaned against the Impala. Wind gusted, carrying the thin tendrils of white smoke away in streamers. You were sad to see your home reduced to a pile of charred matchsticks, but at the same time, it was almost as if a weight had been lifted from your shoulders.

"So, what now?" You glanced over your shoulder at Sam and Dean.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "You've always got a place with me and Dean."

You shot a look at Dean. Surely he was iffy on that.

The older Winchester gave you a nod. "Cas says he's not going anywhere without you. Guess you're kind of honor bound, now."

Castiel's thumb smoothed over your hand. "I will not press you if you do not wish to come with me, with us. But, I-I would like it very much if you did."

Tears blurred your vision and you threw your arms around the angel's neck. "You're not getting rid of me anytime soon, Cas. I love you too much."

There was a minute in which Castiel just stood there, a dumbfounded look on his face. Slowly, that look became a smile. His arms banded tightly around you. 

"And I love you, Y/N."

You sat together in the backseat of that Impala, hands intertwined on the seat between you as Dean pressed the gas pedal down.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay. My mind kind of went wild on this one! Please leave feedback! Part two will be out soon, hopefully!


End file.
